Silver Surfer: Dark side of the moon
by jman907
Summary: Prequel to Rise of the Silver Surfer On his way to Earth, the Surfer found something very strange... Features a major role by characters you comic fans should recognize! I wrote this back in May 2007, and is my first story here, so give your honest opin


It is peaceful in the void of space. There is no sound. No fear. Just beauty.

However there was one small shinny light moving straight for the moon of a small planet, a shinny light that seemed to be a thing of dangerous power. As it neared the planet, it slowed down. It curved to head for the planet, but ended up just a bit too far into the moon's orbit. As it flew, the temperature began to fall into the craters around it. As it began to turn for the main planet, it passed a small city, carefully hidden in the moon's darker side.It abruptly turned, and headed straight to the peak of one of the city's highest towers.

The light turned out to be originating from a silvery egg like object, which slowly began to change shape, until the bottom half had become a long oval, and atop it a man with silver coated skin. He slowed to a hover and floated up to his four, equally odd greeters, who where as follows: an aquatic green scaled being, a woman wearing tight yellow, and two bearded men, a large one in brown, and a bald one in green. They all seem disturbed by his appearance, but prepared for combat. Suddenly, a flash of light behind the silver figure revealed three more beings, a Silent man in black with a strange bolt sticking out of his head, a woman with long flowing red hair, and an odd creature resembling a large dog with another bolt in its head.

The red haired woman was the first to speak. "What is your purpose here, silvery surfer of the cosmos?"

He only glared at her. He finally said in a deep voice, "I only wish to talk to your leader." He calmly stated.

She responded, "I speak for my husband, King Black Bolt. Now tell us of your purpose in Atillan."

The surfer was silent for a moment. He almost wanted to make a comment on Black Bolt's painfully obvious name, but considering that most races he had encountered referred to him as "The Silver Surfer", this would be pointless. He finally managed to speak.

"I apologize, but I am afraid that I am here to deliver your race's doom." A few of his viewers gasped, but most of them just stared as he continued.

"I am the herald of an entity more powerful than anything you can imagine. It will destroy the main world, and this moon with it."

This enraged the aquatic man, who ran up to the silver man and tried to punch him! But the surfer was too fast, and grabbed the man by the arm, tossed him over his head, and slammed him into the tower's roof! The surfer then charged the Aquatic man with an unknown energy, frying him from the inside.

The man in brown then followed by stomping his foot as hard as he could, sending a shockwave through the roof, shaking loose the tiles, which flew right at him! But the surfer dodged each one and shot a beam of light at the man with the strong legs, killing him instantly and knocking him of the tower.

The man in green attempted to force the silvery man into the same fate as his friend by slamming a nearby pole with his right hand, making it fall over and knock the surfer of the edge! But the figure stayed attached to the board. He then flew behind the bald man, grabbed him, and threw him to his death.

The woman in yellow then shot a ball of fire at the surfer. But he easily dodged this and shot a beam of light back at her! But she had expected this, and the split second before the beam was fired, she created another tremor, causing the blast to miss by a few hairs. She also created a strong gust of wind to try to make it hard for the surfer to control his board. But he still managed to glide with no difficulty, so the woman tried to knock him of by creating a several rain clouds, and making the water from them to shoot at the surfer. But instead of dodging it, the surfer charged his body with energy, sending it through the water droplets and eventually electrifying the woman.

The red haired woman was next to attack, making her long flowing hair take the form of a large fist, in an attempt to punch the surfer of his board! She just missed however, and the surfer grabbed her hair and ripped it out of her body with such force that it snapped her neck!

Lastly,the dog creature jumped at the surfer's board to attack, but he simply flew a few inches to the left and dodged the beast. Suddenly there was another flash, and the dog appeared on the board and tried to bite the surfer! He shot more energy at it, but once again it teleported out of reach. He then shot another beam from his left hand at the dog, and it disappeared in a flash once again, but this time the surfer shot another beam from his right hand the moment the dog reappeared, causing a terrible howl from the creature, and then silence.

The surfer then flew in front of Black Bolt and told him "your wife and loyal subjects have died in a battle they knew they couldn't win. Surrender your city King, and I promise you that death shall come quickly."

Black Bolt was silent for a few more moments, and then screamed at the top of his lungs,

"**NEVER!!!**"

His voice created an explosion that caught the surfer of guard, and launched him and his board many miles! Black Bolt then flew to the place where the surfer had landed, when the surfer flew out on his board and punched Black Bolt in the chin at 500 MPH!

The enraged king punched the surfer in the gut, resulting in a knee strike from him into the king's ribcage! The surfer used his right hand to try and punch Black Bolt, but his opponent grabbed the surfer's forearm with both hands and twisted his arm behind his back! He had unwillingly given the silver warrior an opening though, and the surfer immediately grabbed the bolt sticking out of the king's head, and ripped it out, giving him a quick death after all.

The surfer paused for a moment then flew out of the orbit of the moon and glared at the main planet's blue surface. He suddenly felt a surge in the cosmic energy that powered him, as if other beings had found a way to harness it! It was coming from the planet, and was what had dragged him to this world. If he didn't go, the beings could become a large threat! But he wondered, would they threaten his existence, or his master's? So he flew down to the source of the energy, the small blue planet.

Earth.


End file.
